Fire at the Eiffel Tower
by anonymous7
Summary: In trying to stop a terrorist attempt, will Lee and Amanda find more than they bargained for?
1. Default Chapter

Fire at the Eiffel Tower  
  
Summary: In trying to stop a terrorist attempt, will Lee and Amanda find more than they bargained for?  
  
Timeframe: Mid-to-late Third Season  
  
Disclaimer: All familiar characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions (some characters are mine).  
  
This story, however, is mine. Please don't archive it without my permission.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Note: I have to admit, I am not a big fan of AU stories, but somehow I felt like writing one would give me some more leeway to explore, so I decided to attempt it anyway. I tried to keep this as close to being in character as possible, so although it is somewhat out of canon, I hope it still stays true to the characters.  
  
Feedback: All is welcome.  
  
  
  
As Amanda entered the bullpen, she smiled at the agents she passed, but kept her eyes trained on the man sitting in the section chief's office. Through the glass, she could see that he looked relaxed, he was smiling, and she could almost see the sparkle in his hazel eyes despite not being able to see him face-to-face. Amanda smiled softly to herself. Walking through here, it looked like any other office in corporate America: desks arranged in a room, the low murmur of typing, and an office, clearly the boss', where he sat talking to an employee. It would be hard to tell, at a fast glance, that these people put their lives on the line everyday to make the country a safer place for those who truly were in corporate America.  
  
Knocking on Billy's office door, she smiled as she entered. "Good morning, sir. Good morning, Lee." Her eyes locked with Lee's for a fraction of a second and both their smiles deepened. Looking back at the section chief, Amanda continued, "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Amanda. Please sit down," Billy gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk, trying to hide his smile. He had seen the look pass between his two agents and was pleased with the friendship developing. These days Lee looked more relaxed than Billy had ever seen him before.  
  
"So, what's up, Billy?" Lee asked, bringing Billy out of his musings.  
  
Picking up a folder, Billy opened it, removing a photograph. He handed the picture to Lee, and while Amanda leaned over to see the photo, he began describing their next case.  
  
"That is Obed Glaktov. We have very little information on him, but some recent evidence ties him to several terrorist attacks spanning the last 10 years. This is important, as, until now, these incidents had not been linked. They include attempted bombings at both U.S. and Russian embassies around the world."  
  
"U.S. and Russian?" Amanda interrupted.  
  
"Yes. I know it's odd, Amanda, that is why these events weren't linked before now. However, Glaktov was working at each of the events where the attempted bombings took place. We got an anonymous tip that he should be watched."  
  
"Billy, you keep referring to these as 'attempted'?" Lee pointed out before Billy could continue.  
  
"Yes," Billy agreed. "All of the previous attempts were failures. Somehow, word always got out before the bomb went off. However, this tip claims that Glaktov has made some pretty influential friends in the past few years. If the information we have is correct, his future attempts will be much better planned and probably a lot more successful."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I'm still confused about why the targets are both U.S. and Russian. Whose side is Glaktov on?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Good question, Amanda. Glaktov is Czech. It appears that he is a Marxist. He believes that Communism is not pure Marxism, and thus is not a Russian supporter or an American supporter."  
  
Amanda nodded her head, although in reality she wasn't completely clear on the differences between Marxism and Communism. She doubted it would be important to the case, though.  
  
"So," Lee picked up the conversation, slapping his thigh lightly, "where is the expected next target?"  
  
"The American embassy in France," Billy replied.  
  
"We need to go to France?" Amanda asked. She wasn't even sure if she was upset or happy. It would be great to go to France, and yet, she doubted she'd get much time to sightsee and what would she tell Mother and the boys?  
  
"Hopefully not, Amanda," Billy answered. "Glaktov is currently in D.C. and we believe he's been making plans with his Czech contacts here. There is a party at the Czech embassy tomorrow night. I am hoping that with a little legwork, you two can finish the case before then. I'll make sure to secure two tickets to the party and hopefully you can wrap up any loose ends there."  
  
Lee smiled, standing up and taking the folder from Billy's hand. "Thanks, Billy. Amanda and I will start looking through this and then hit the streets."  
  
Hearing her cue, Amanda also rose, and the pair moved out of Billy's office and toward the elevator, Lee's hand guiding Amanda the whole way.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Up in the Q-Bureau, Lee began looking through the case file. Amanda finished up some filing, then sat down to join him. He handed her the case file as he finished with it, then sat back in his chair, trying to comprehend the data. Turning it over in his mind, he tried to make sense out of it. Glaktov seemed like a small-time player, and he was not very successful. However, if the tips the Agency had received were correct, he had made friends with some pretty high-powered individuals. The question Lee could not figure out was why were these people backing Glaktov? He hardly had a successful history.  
  
He looked at Amanda reading the file, and couldn't help but smile. Her brow creased while she tried to make sense of it as she read. Sometimes when he saw her, Lee had to fight the urge to laugh. What was Amanda King doing mixed up in all of this? She was just a simple mother of two from the suburbs. And yet, as her day job she tried to stop a Czech terrorist from striking again? It was mind-boggling.  
  
Amanda finished the file and looking up, caught Lee staring at her. Both looked away embarrassed, and silence descended upon the room. Unlike the silence of earlier, where both were working, this silence was uncomfortable and heavy.  
  
Finally, Lee could take the discomfort no longer, and clearing his throat, said, "So, I guess we should hit the streets. I can't seem to wrap my mind around this case from the file. You have any luck?"  
  
"No, I don't have any ideas." Amanda replied as she got up.  
  
Again placing his hand on the small of her back, Lee led her out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Once in the Corvette, Lee turned to Amanda. "So, partner, any ideas on where to start?"  
  
"Hmm…I don't know. Who would have information on this? Rhonda?"  
  
"Maybe. Why don't we start there? The gas station is on the way to the Czech embassy anyway. I have a contact there that may be able to help."  
  
As the pulled up to the gas station, Rhonda spotted the familiar car, and walked over. Leaning into the driver's side window, she smiled. "Howdy, stranger. Hi, Amanda." Looking back over at Lee, "Fill 'er up?"  
  
"Please." Lee said as he handed her his credit card.  
  
As she waited for the credit card to process, she came back to the car. Lee and Amanda had both gotten out "to stretch their legs" they claimed. Lowering his voice, Lee asked, "Ever hear of a man named Glaktov?"  
  
"Sure. A couple of KGB officers were here this morning talking about him. I thought he was their enemy from the way they were talking. Said he's in town, and they need to get into a party at the Czech embassy."  
  
"Yeah, he is their enemy, too. But I was wondering if you had any other information."  
  
"Nope, sorry. But I'll keep my ears open." Rhonda headed back inside to get Lee's credit card.  
  
Getting back in the car, Lee and Amanda headed over to the Czech embassy. As the pulled up to it, Lee turned to Amanda briefly, before turning back to the road. "Listen, Amanda. Maybe you should stay in the car for this one. I won't be gone long." As he turned off the ignition, he glanced her way.  
  
She smiled at him, "Sure, Lee. Whatever you say," but he could see the anger in her eyes. Deciding not to dwell on it, and leave while she was agreeing, he got out and walked toward the building. Glancing back behind him as he walked toward the embassy, he could see her shaking her head. She was clearly unhappy.  
  
Entering the embassy, Lee asked for Valdmir Cosak, his contact. He was sent to Valdmir's office, and the two walked out to the balcony where Valdmir could speak more freely. However, Valdmir didn't have much more information than Rhonda had. He had heard of Glaktov and he knew that Glaktov was to be at the embassy party the following night, but not much else.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend," Valdmir said to Lee in his stilted English. "I know little more than you do. I will get back to you if I hear anything at all."  
  
Lee thanked him and started to leave when Valdmir called him back. "A word of advice, Scarecrow. I would not leave your pretty partner alone out there. We know there are people in these walls who do not like you and would be more than pleased to capture her."  
  
Lee looked at him bewildered, "How did you know Amanda was waiting for me in the car?" Suddenly it occurred to him. She wasn't waiting in the car. Of course, she wasn't. She never waited in the car. He shook his head in annoyance before Valdmir responded.  
  
"One of my coworkers commented on the pretty brunette sitting outside in the silver sports car just before I was told you were here. She is with you, no?"  
  
Feeling somewhat embarrassed at not having trusted her, Lee nodded his head. "Yes, she is with me. Next time I will bring her up, for now I'd better get back to her."  
  
"Yes, my friend mentioned that if he were with her, he would not want to be without her for long either."  
  
Lee stepped out of the door, amazed at how a passerby, seeing Amanda through the window, could be that taken with her. What was with this guy? It was just Amanda. Sure, she was pretty, but come on…  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: In response to the questions, I'm hoping to upload a chapter every other day or so, with the whole thing up by the end of next week.  
  
  
  
Walking towards his car, Lee could see Amanda sitting inside, precisely as she had been told. It worried him a little. She never listened. Why now? Opening the driver's side door, he stepped inside and smiled at her. "Valdmir didn't know any more than Rhonda," he informed her.  
  
"MmHmm," was the only response he got.  
  
"I'm fresh out of ideas. You?" Lee tried to engage her in conversation, more worried now than before as Amanda stared out the window, practically ignoring his presence. This just wasn't like her at all.  
  
"No. Sorry," she replied.  
  
"Look, Amanda," Lee started, raking his hand through his hair in agitation.  
  
Suddenly she turned to look right at him, her eyes bright and clear. She looked hurt or angry, or maybe a little bit of both – Lee couldn't be sure. "Yes?" she asked in a tight voice.  
  
"I…" he wasn't sure what to say. Should he be apologizing? For what? Sighing deeply, he gave up. "Nothing. Let's head back, okay?"  
  
Not answering him, Amanda went back to staring out the window.  
  
Pulling up to the Agency, Amanda got out before Lee had a chance to come around and help her. Trying to ignore all the obvious signs that she was angry, Lee came up behind her and went to take her hand in his. Without so much as a thought, Amanda's hand disappeared into the pocket of her skirt. It almost seemed as if she was unaware of what she was doing, but considering her earlier behavior, Lee doubted it.  
  
Entering the Georgetown foyer, Amanda smiled warmly as she reached for her ID, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Marsten." The warmth in her voice served only to remind Lee that the few words she had said to him in the last few moments where clipped and chilly. He, too, bid Mrs. Marsten a good afternoon, but with his thoughts on his partner, his words came out sounding exasperated, rather than warm.  
  
Amanda hit the button for the closet-elevator and, getting in as the doors opened, she turned around to look at Lee expectantly. Moving toward the elevator, Lee could see Mrs. Marsten's raised eyebrow and knew it was readily apparent to the woman that Amanda was not happy with him.  
  
Amanda and Lee entered Billy's office together to give him an update. As soon as they entered the office, Billy could sense there was something wrong. He had watched them cross the bullpen, and something looked off, but he couldn't determine just what it was. As Amanda and Lee took their seats in front of him, he realized that Lee didn't hold the chair for Amanda as she sat down, which was very unlike him. It occurred to Billy that what had been so off when they were crossing the bullpen was the lack of contact. For months now, he had noticed that they rarely walked anywhere together without Lee guiding Amanda with a hand at the small of her back or her elbow. Once or twice, he'd even seen them holding hands.  
  
As they began to talk, Amanda looked straight ahead, further confirming Billy's theory that something was wrong.  
  
"We're coming up empty-handed," Lee informed him. "I'm not even clear on where to start. We talked to Rhonda and my contact at the Czech embassy and both had heard of Glaktov, but neither knew much more than we do."  
  
Billy shook his head, trying to think of a new angle. "I'm unsure what else to do," Lee continued. "I could check with T.P., but I doubt he'd know much about this, and after that, I'm out of ideas."  
  
"Yeah, check with T.P." Billy said, but without much enthusiasm. He agreed it was unlikely T.P. would know much about this, but he was at a lack of better solutions. They needed to find out who Glaktov's contacts were, but he wasn't sure where to start to do that.  
  
Tenting his fingers together, Billy looked out over the bullpen, trying to think of some way to go about this. Glancing over at Lee and Amanda, he could see them both doing the same. He hoped Amanda would come up with something – she often came up with her best ideas when they seemed to be racing towards a brick wall, but looking at her now, he had to admit, it didn't look like she was about to come to an epiphany. She looked distracted and that worried him a little. Amanda was shaping up to be a good agent, and personally, he was fond of her, very fond of her. But he pushed his worry aside. Right now, it wasn't interfering with her work, so there was no need to bring it up. His friendship with Amanda was not like his friendship with Lee. He knew she liked him and was pretty certain that she knew the feeling was mutual, but they never chatted like real friends and this didn't seem like the time to start.  
  
"Okay, you two," he said, bringing both Lee and Amanda's attention back to him, "Why don't you head up to the Q-Bureau to contact T.P.? If he doesn't have anything, we'll have to think of something, but for now, let's hope he does."  
  
The agents got up and left his office in silence. Lee was so lost in trying to determine what to do next, he completely forgot his worries about Amanda. In fact, he was so focused, that it didn't register that Amanda moved away from his touch as he placed his hand on her back.  
  
When they got to the Q-Bureau, Lee picked up the phone to call T.P., and Amanda sat on the couch staring out the window. She was getting a little tired of Lee constantly pushing her to the side during cases. They'd been working together for three years now. When was he going to recognize her ability to contribute?  
  
"T.P.!" Lee said into the phone. "How are you?…I'm fine, just fine.…Yes, she's doing well, too. Listen, have you heard of Obed Glaktov?…No, we knew that already. Anything else?… Really?…This evening?…Thanks!…I'll talk to you later, T.P. Thanks for the help." Lee hung up the phone and was surprised to see Amanda looking out the window and not eagerly at him awaiting the news from the phone call.  
  
He cleared his throat and that seemed to bring her attention back to him. "So, T.P. says that Glaktov is in town and has reservations at a restaurant in Alexandria tonight. No one is sure, but T.P. seems to think he may be meeting a contact there."  
  
Despite her annoyance at Lee, Amanda's eyes lit up with interest. Before she could say anything, though, Lee continued, "So, there's not much more for you to do here tonight. Why don't you head on home?"  
  
The light in Amanda's eyes was extinguished quickly, and looking at him quizzically, she asked, "Aren't we going to go to the restaurant tonight?"  
  
"No, we are not," Lee replied, "I will be going, but you should definitely go home."  
  
"But, Lee, won't you draw attention to yourself going alone?" Amanda reasoned.  
  
"I won't be alone. I'll have another agent with me. But things could get dangerous tonight and I don't want to worry about you getting hurt."  
  
"But, Lee," Amanda tried again.  
  
"No, Amanda. Just go home." Lee said gently, but firmly. To his surprise, Amanda stopped arguing. Leaning over to grab her purse, she walked out the door. It was strange that she didn't even say goodbye, but at least she was following orders, he thought. And he had been careful not to tell her which restaurant Glaktov would be at tonight. He didn't want Amanda to show up on her own.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Lee looked around the restaurant furtively, seeing if he would recognize Glaktov from his photo. He'd had trouble finding an agent to accompany him to dinner as Francine had had dinner plans. He looked across at his companion now and almost wished he had brought Amanda. The agent across from him was new, barely a kid, and he doubted she'd be much help.  
  
Thinking about Amanda, he wondered what was going on with her. She was upset with him, that much was clear, but why?  
  
He was pulled away from his thoughts as the waiter came to take their order and the other agent started a conversation. Lee talked to her while looking around. Spotting Glaktov in the corner, Lee motioned to the other agent to be quiet so he could overhear what was being said. It was no use, though. The other pair were too far away. The best Lee could hope for was finding this guy's picture somewhere at the agency. He didn't look familiar, but that didn't mean he wouldn't turn up.  
  
Smiling back again at his companion, they started speaking once again, although Lee rushed her through dinner so that he could get back to the office.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Walking through the door, Amanda was surprised at the noise level of the house. "Hi, I'm home," she called, but doubted anyone could hear her.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, however, the boys ran over to her, "Mom, you're home!" Jamie said. "Can you help me with my science homework? I need to make a diorama of a rainforest."  
  
"Hey, no fair, Wormbrain! I was going to ask for help with my homework," Philip said.  
  
"Philip, don't call your brother Wormbrain. What do you need help with?" Amanda asked as she started pulling vegetables out of the refrigerator to make a salad alongside her mother who was working on the hamburgers.  
  
"We need to read 'Romeo and Juliet' for English. I don't get it. All the language is funny." Philip said, throwing a glance at Jamie, sure his mother would prefer to help him read "Romeo and Juliet" over working on some crummy old diorama.  
  
"Well, fellas, why don't I help Philip with his English homework right after dinner?"  
  
"Aw, Mom!" Jamie interrupted.  
  
Amanda, talking right over his complaint, continued, "While I do that, Jamie, you and your grandmother can go to the store and get all the supplies you need for your diorama. By the time you get back, Philip and I should be finished and I can help you."  
  
Dotty smiled at Amanda, letting her know she'd be glad to take Jamie shopping. She was so proud of the mother her daughter had become. Her boys adored her, it was clear, and she was so giving with them. Well, with everyone actually, but it was always clear that no one came before Philip and Jamie for Amanda.  
  
The boys agreed to this plan, while they heaped their plates full of French fries and grabbed a hamburger. Amanda grabbed the two plates from their hands before they even reached the table, and shaking her head at the boys, divested each plate of about half the French fries and in their place, added a serving of salad. The boys scowled slightly, but weren't surprised, and accepted the plates back without complaint.  
  
Dinner conversation was relaxed and easy and Amanda nearly forgot all about Lee Stetson.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: As you probably guessed, I did not write Romeo Juliet. So, along with all that belongs to Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon, I disavow all ownership of Shakespeare's words.  
  
  
  
Lee sat in the bullpen poring over the books in front of him, hoping to recognize the man he had seen with Glaktov at the restaurant. At this late hour, the Agency was quiet and the bullpen was nearly empty. Billy was still in his office, no doubt trying to find a way to help Lee and Amanda crack this case, but Lee could hear him speaking softly into the phone, and was sure Billy was letting his wife know he would be home soon. The thought left a longing in Lee's heart, but the feeling was so odd, that the loner agent did not recognize it. Still, an image flashed in front of his eyelids and Lee was forced to wonder if his subconscious was trying to tell him something.  
  
Yes, he thought. It was. But it had nothing to do with that odd feeling he had when he thought of Billy going home to his wife. Thinking back to the image that had only moments before appeared to him, he knew he needed to finish what he was doing and soon. While Lee did not have a wife to go home to, nor did he want one, he thought, pushing the still unrecognized longing out of his mind, he had someone he had to see tonight. It was nearly 8 o'clock now and in less than two hours, the boys would be getting ready for bed. He wanted to catch her before she, too, headed upstairs. He knew, despite pushing the thought from his head all day, that they needed to talk. Amanda was upset with him, and while part of him wanted to leave things alone and appreciate the sudden lack of arguing, he knew he couldn't do it. It would come at the expense of their friendship, and Lee was unwilling to give up their friendship just to get her to stay in the car.  
  
A slight clicking sound startled him, and he looked up to see Billy coming out of his office. "I'm heading home now, Lee. Jeannie is getting impatient," Billy smiled at his agent, wishing not for the first time that Lee had someone to go home to as well.  
  
Lee smiled back, and Billy continued, "Don't stay too much later, okay? Those books will still be here in the morning."  
  
"Thanks, Billy," Lee said softly, fighting the urge to remind Billy that he wanted this case wrapped up. He'd known Billy too long not to know the struggle it was for the section chief to want cases wrapped up and criminals caught with the minimum of innocent lives taken and still let his agents have some semblance of a normal life.  
  
But a normal life for the Scarecrow included late nights at the office - it always had. Once or twice a week he'd allow himself the evening off to entertain a lady friend, but he'd even stopped that in recent months. Now, he tended to wander out in time to catch Amanda after the boys went to bed and either chat with her for a few moments or watch over her house a bit before heading back to the office and working some more. The thought again caused a longing in Lee, and he again pushed it aside, not understanding what it meant.  
  
He heard the doors to the bullpen open, and was subconsciously waiting for them to close behind his boss as he continued flipping pages, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into warm brown eyes. He knew immediately that the words about to be spoken came from his friend, and not his boss. "Lee," Billy began quietly, "Really, don't stay too late. Work through whatever happened with Amanda today."  
  
Lee began to deny that anything was wrong at all, but Billy shook his head before the words even passed his lips. "I saw you today, Lee. There's no point denying something is wrong. Fix it. You aren't allowed much of a life in this business, and you allow yourself even less of one. Don't risk this friendship just to catch Glaktov five minutes earlier." Although soft, Billy's words had the edge of the man in charge to them, and Lee felt himself smiling again.  
  
Placing his hand atop that of his friend, he said, "Thanks, Billy. I appreciate the advice."  
  
Without another word, Billy walked back to the doors and was about to pass through when Lee called, "That's him!" Billy's hand was on the door, and he considered taking his own advice and pretending he hadn't heard, opening the door and going home to his beautiful wife, but he couldn't and turning around, came face to face with sparkling hazel eyes and knew immediately that Lee had found their man.  
  
Sighing heavily, he said, "Why don't you run his name through the computer while I call Jeannie?"  
  
Lee frowned. Billy's voice sounded heavy and tired. Although he didn't have much of a life outside of this office, he knew others did, and he respected that. He was about to tell Billy to go home, he'd give him an update tomorrow, when he caught Billy's eye for a split second. Behind the weariness and the disappointment, there was determination. Billy wouldn't leave yet. Lee smiled – that was why he was the section chief.  
  
As he watched Billy move back to his office, he moved over to the computer. Typing in the name below the picture, "Didric Talcon", he waited for the computer to come up with something. The printer began spitting out information as Billy exited his office, and the two men gathered around it.  
  
As it finished, Lee pulled the pages off, and began skimming, Billy looking over his shoulder. Talcon was also small time, but less so than Glaktov. He had had connections for years with many players – both Communist and Democrats, who were against their system. He looked to be a middle man of sorts, and staring at the information, Lee was struck with the thought that they hadn't really found anything at all. They still didn't know who Glaktov was dealing with, and the list of possibilities by going through Talcon was simply too many. He and Amanda could work all night on this list and still not get anywhere before the attack on the American embassy was made.  
  
Thinking the same thing, Billy shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lee. I think it is a good lead. But you're going to need to look into it more. Maybe see if Rhonda or T.P. know about Talcon."  
  
Lee shook his head, still thinking, and so Billy continued, "Look, we got the tickets to the embassy party tomorrow night. You and Amanda will go, you'll see who else Glaktov talks to, and if Talcon is there, watch him, too. And you have all day tomorrow to find out more about Talcon. For now, though, you're stuck. So go home, Lee. Go home, and call Amanda, so you at least look like civilized adults tomorrow at that party. That's an order!"  
  
Lee smiled at the gruff tone his boss used. He knew Billy didn't mean it, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to him.  
  
"Yeah, Billy. I think I'll do that," and shutting down the computer, Lee moved toward the door. Surprised at how easy it was to convince Scarecrow to leave, Billy was still standing by the printer.  
  
Lee laughed as he turned around, "Are you coming?"  
  
Billy smiled at the laughter in Lee's voice, and followed. They walked companionably to the parking lot together, and bidding each other goodnight, both left the world of espionage behind for a few hours and headed off to see the women that had a hold of their hearts. Of course, only one of the men openly admitted to this fact, but regardless of what Lee Stetson may have told himself that night, he headed straight for 4247 Maplewood Drive.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Parking two houses down, Lee crept quietly towards a backyard that was more familiar to him than his own apartment. Due to his dead-end at the office, he had gotten here much earlier than intended. There was still at least an hour left before the boys would be sent to bed. Another man may have been dismayed at knowing he had such a long wait ahead of him, but not Lee Stetson. For reasons he preferred not to ponder, Lee was looking forward to an hour of pure uninterrupted spying. He enjoyed seeing this side of Amanda, a side that was so different from the Amanda he saw at IFF. Plus, he still had no idea how to broach the conversation he had come here to have.  
  
So, settling into a comfortable position against the house, Lee peered into the house.  
  
"…wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Amanda's voice wafted through the window. Lee's interest was piqued. One of the boys must be studying Shakespeare. This could be interesting. His musings causing him to miss the next few words, and he was brought out of his thoughts by Philip's voice, much less sure than that of his mother's.  
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" and continuing before Amanda could read her next line, "I don't get it, Mom. What does it mean?" Philip asked.  
  
"Well, Sweetheart. Do you understand what's going on? Juliet is speaking to herself and Romeo is listening in."  
  
"Yeah," Philip replied, as if this was obvious.  
  
"Well, Juliet is thinking of Romeo, and Romeo wants to talk to her. But if he doesn't speak, he can hear more about how she feels about him. So, he's debating with himself if he'd rather eavesdrop longer and hear more of Juliet's private thoughts or talk to her."  
  
"Why doesn't he listen for more and talk to her later?" Philip asked with all the logic of the young teen mind.  
  
"He wants to talk to her so much, he doesn't want to wait. But if he doesn't wait, he won't get to hear what else she has to say," Amanda explained patiently.  
  
Lee smiled as he listened to this exchange. Amanda is such an amazing mother. He'd like to think his own mother would have been like that, if …  
  
Jamie's voice rang through the house interrupting Romeo, Juliet, and their audience. "We're home. We got so much neat stuff, Mom. This is going to be so much fun."  
  
Dotty looked at her daughter over her grandson's head. "We bought enough materials to build an entire rainforest," she said, and Amanda laughed.  
  
"Okay, Philip. We only needed to get through the first act tonight, so why don't you go and finish reading Act II, and we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Philip nodded in agreement, and Amanda turned toward her youngest son. "Jamie, go find a shoebox for your diorama and we'll get started on it before bed, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Mom," Jamie said as he raced up the stairs.  
  
Dotty sat heavily on a kitchen stool. "That boy has too much energy!"  
  
Amanda laughed again, placed a warm hand on her mother's back. "Thanks for taking him shopping, Mother. Why don't you take a long bath before the boys need the shower?"  
  
"What a wonderful idea, Amanda," Dotty smiled. "I'll bring my new book with me and relax. After my bath, we can have a cup and tea and talk?"  
  
"That sounds just perfect, Mother," Amanda smiled as Dotty got up to leave.  
  
Amanda walked over to the bags her mother and son had left on the table, and started rooting through them. Left alone for the moment, her thoughts drifted again to Lee and as if of their own volition, her eyes traveled to the kitchen window. Lee ducked down below the window sill, hoping she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Oh, Lee…" she sighed, and for a brief moment Lee thought of the scene she had just been reading with Philip. Was she about to divulge her innermost feelings about him? And should he speak to her before she had a chance to? His thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar sound of footsteps on the hallway stairs, and Jamie appeared in the kitchen before Amanda could say more, if indeed she had been planning to.  
  
With an air of authority, Jamie began to speak. "I thought we'd paint the inside of the shoebox green, so if some shows through it will look like trees."  
  
Amanda glanced at her son, and with a small shake of her head, brought her thoughts back to the diorama and away from Lee Stetson. "That sounds like a great idea, Jamie. Besides trees, what else did you plan to put in?"  
  
"Well, we bought some construction paper…"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

"This looks great, Mom!" Jamie said excitedly, taking in the partly finished diorama in front of him.  
  
"Yes, it does, Jamie. But now, it's time for bed. Listen, tomorrow I need to help your brother with his assignment and I need to work as well, but I'm sure we'll be able to finish this up over the weekend. That okay?" Amanda looked into Jamie's eyes, hoping he'd see that she was just managing her time, not putting him off.  
  
She needn't have worried. Jamie knew his mother loved him, and it never crossed his mind that she was ignoring him. "Sure, Mom. Goodnight," he leaned over, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Just as he was about to escape to his room, Amanda's arm snaked out around his waist, and she pulled him to her. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered in his hair, "Goodnight, Jamie."  
  
Jamie returned the hug before bounding up the stairs.  
  
Turning around, Amanda started cleaning up the breakfast bar. She smiled, proud of her sons. As she placed the cap on the green paint, she heard a soft tapping sound at her window. She turned towards it with a rueful smile. She couldn't honestly say she was glad to see him, she was still pretty upset, and she couldn't really say she had been expecting him, as she had thought her anger might keep him away, but she had to smile at him anyway. Regardless of whether or not Lee had shown up at her window, she figured she'd only had another five minutes or so before her thoughts had turned to him.  
  
With a resigned sigh, since she still hadn't determined what exactly she wanted to say to him, she moved toward the back door. Closing it softly behind her, she moved toward the gazebo. She didn't even look at Lee as she passed, and more worried now than when he had first knocked on the window, he simply followed her.  
  
Upon entering the gazebo, though, he stopped. Amanda had taken a seat and was looking up at him, her eyes big and round. The moonlight shown across her face, and she looked both like a little girl and a beautiful woman all at the same time. Conflicting feelings of wanting to hold her in his arms and protect her, and hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless possessed him and he found himself gasping for air. Vaguely in the back of his mind he heard the whisper of words, 'My friend mentioned that if he were with her, he would not want to be without her for long,' and he suddenly knew what the Czech had meant.  
  
"Lee?" Amanda asked, attempting to get his attention, and the warmth in her voice made him smile. How she did it, he wasn't sure. There was no doubt that she was angry at him. From her actions, she was very angry. But despite that, she was concerned. He shook his head slightly as he realized how much he had meant it earlier when he had thought he was unwilling to give up her friendship just to have her wait in the car. She was his best friend, and he didn't know how he'd gotten lucky enough to have her, but he wasn't willing to give her up for anything.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot why I was here for a moment," he moved toward her and went to place a hand on her shoulder. However, now that she was sure he was okay, the anger had taken over again and she backed away.  
  
Sighing in resolution, Lee sat down on the other side of the bench. The two watched each other in silence for a moment, and finally for no reason other than to stop the discomfort, Lee said, "Dinner wasn't very useful. Glaktov met someone, but I couldn't hear what he said. I ran his name through the computer at the Agency and didn't come up with much."  
  
He turned toward Amanda, surprised to see her staring at her feet and not at him. To complete the earlier picture of a little girl, she was now scuffling her feet along the ground. Not sure what to say, Lee continued, "His name is Didric Talcon. He's also a small-time player, but has a lot better connections than Glaktov does. However, there's too many, on both sides of the Iron Curtain. We'll ask around tomorrow, see if anyone knows about him, and then watch both of them at the party tomorrow night." He was running out of things to say about the case and was hoping she would start the real conversation and tell him why she was angry. Lee hated to talk about things like that, and Amanda knew it, but she wouldn't always make it easy on him, and Lee knew that.  
  
Amanda continued to scuffle her feet and for a moment, silence descended upon them once again, with Amanda staring at the ground and Lee staring at her. Finally, taking a deep breath, Amanda broke the silence, and with the softest of voices, asked, "So, who'd you take?"  
  
Lee looked at her quizzically. "Take where?"  
  
"To dinner," she replied in the same small voice.  
  
Lee shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. She sounded jealous, but why would she care who he went to dinner with? "Suzanne Mindel. She's a freshman agent, but the only one free."  
  
Amanda looked up at him slowly, pain clear in her eyes, "I was free."  
  
Lee looked away, not knowing what to say. Finally, he whispered, "I know…But Amanda,…"  
  
Amanda cut him off, her voice stronger this time, "No, don't 'But, Amanda' me. I was free for dinner, I was free to come up with you to the Czech embassy, I'm free for a lot of things. Why don't you take me? How am I supposed to be your partner if you don't rely on me? Do you know how many people think the only reason I get anywhere at the Agency is because I'm your protégé? I hate that! But it makes it a thousand times worse than you display no confidence in me. What are people to think, Lee? Why am I around at all? So you have someone to take to embassy parties when you can't get one of your little girlfriends to go?"  
  
"Amanda, you know that isn't true!" Lee cut in, beginning to get angry at the things she was saying.  
  
"Do I? How do I know it isn't true, Lee? Tell me what you've done, such that I should know that you trust me, that you think I have even the smallest amount of value as more than window dressing."  
  
Lee let out a long sigh, trying stay calm. "You know I trust you, Amanda. You have amazing instincts." Smiling slightly, he repeated what he had told Harry not very long ago, "I'd follow you blind through a blizzard."  
  
Unfortunately for Lee, this wasn't the first time she'd heard this and thus it did not have the desired effect. "At midnight," she added, and then in the same clear voice, asked, "So, why won't you prove it? Why always leave me behind?"  
  
Lee was surprised when she'd added the rest of what he'd said to Harry, but realizing that Harry must have told her, shook off the embarrassment, and started, "Amanda…"  
  
Before he could finish his thought, though, an echoing voice came across the lawn, "Amanda?"  
  
Her head in her hands, Amanda called out in a shaky voice, "I'm out here, Mother."  
  
"Are we going to have tea?" Dotty called, and Lee nearly protested out loud, when Amanda replied, "Yes, Mother. I'll be right there."  
  
Both Amanda and Lee waited for the door to close, before Lee spoke again. "We need to talk about this."  
  
"Yes, we do. But now isn't a good time. Good night, Lee," her voice was hard and Lee had to fight the urge to call her back, to wrap his arms around her as he had wanted to do when he first entered the gazebo, to… Well, he didn't know what, but he didn't want her to leave angry.  
  
The choice wasn't Lee's to make though, and so he was stuck watching her walk away. He considered waiting for her mother to go to bed, but suspected Amanda would not talk to him any further tonight, and with a resigned sigh, he left for home.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda opened the back door to find Dotty moving around the kitchen starting the tea. "Amanda," she called over her shoulder, "why don't you get those cookies you baked earlier? We can have some with our snack."  
  
Amanda was a little unsure of her voice, so she simply followed her mother's advice and got the cookies out, placing them on a plate and moving into the den. Placing the plate on the coffee table, she heard the tea kettle start to whistle and went back to the kitchen to help her mother finish the tea.  
  
Soon mother and daughter were sitting on the couch together, enjoying a relaxing evening snack in silence. Amanda was staring out the window, trying not to rethink the conversation she had had with Lee moments ago.  
  
"Amanda…" Dotty began, drawing her daughter's attention to her, "is everything alright, dear?"  
  
"Yes, Mother," Amanda replied, but even a stranger would have heard the lie in her voice.  
  
"Amanda, what's wrong?" Dotty reworded the question, hoping to draw the truth out of Amanda.  
  
"Nothing, Mother," Amanda continued the pretense. However, glancing over, she saw the disbelief in her mother's eyes. Why was she lying? This wasn't really agency business. She missed confiding in her mother. So taking a deep breath, she began again. "Actually, I'm having trouble with my boss, Mother."  
  
"Mr. Steadman?" Dotty asked, and Amanda nodded her head before continuing.  
  
"Well, you know, we work together a lot, and sometimes I get the impression that he doesn't appreciate my contributions to what we do, or he doesn't feel like I'm competent enough to contribute at all."  
  
"Why, Amanda, that's ridiculous, dear. You know, you have always been able to do anything you set your mind to. When you were a little girl, your father used to tease me that I couldn't let you out of our sight or you may decide to mow the lawn, make dinner, or whatever else you thought would be helpful to us." Dotty smiled at the memory of how open-hearted and giving Amanda had been even then.  
  
Leaning over, Amanda placed her hand on top of Dotty's. "Thank you, Mother. That means a lot," she paused for a moment before continuing. "And I don't really thing I don't know enough to contribute to my work at IFF, and I don't even think that Mr. Steadman thinks that. But sometimes he acts like he does and …" Amanda trailed off, not knowing how to finish what she was saying.  
  
Dotty got up to bring the tea things into the kitchen, calling back to her, "You just need to be firm with him, Amanda. Let him know he's upsetting you. I'm sure he'll come around."  
  
Amanda nodded her head absently, not wanting to tell her mother that she had been doing just that when Dotty had interrupted their chat.  
  
"I'm going to head to bed now, darling. Are you coming?" Dotty asked as she began her ascent up the stairs.  
  
"In a minute, Mother," Amanda replied. "I think I'm going to sit here for a moment or two longer."  
  
Dotty came back to stand beside Amanda, placing a hand on her arm. "Don't stay up to late, dear. These things have a way of working themselves out."  
  
Amanda smiled at her mother, and then standing up, placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, again, Mother."  
  
Hearing her mother's footsteps progressing up the stairs, Amanda moved toward the backdoor. Closing it quietly behind her, she walked once again towards the gazebo. She looked around quickly to make sure she was alone. She thought Lee had probably gone home, but with Lee Stetson you could never be sure.  
  
After she was sure that he wasn't there, and she had made herself comfortable, she looked up. Through the roof of the gazebo she could see the stars above. Somehow, seeing the light from so far away, made her feel better. It made her feel inconsequential, and right now, that felt comforting. How big could her problems really be if she was inconsequential?  
  
She was annoyed at Lee, and she believed he deserved that since he had been pushing her to the side. But she also knew that she was more annoyed than the situation warranted. Realistically, she hadn't just met Lee. He always did this sort of thing, and when she was in the right mood, it was even a little endearing that he tried so hard to keep her out of trouble. A little endearing – not a lot. It was always frustrating to feel like she was being kept out of her job, but it was nice to think that Lee worried about her.  
  
And that, in a nutshell, was the reason she was making such a big deal about this. Because it was nice to think that Lee worried about her, that Lee cared about her. The problem was that she wished he cared about her more. She wanted him to let her participate in cases more, display more confidence in her abilities, but above all, she wanted him to care about her a great deal more than he ever could.  
  
Closing her eyes she could still clearly picture his eyes as they had looked that day at the train station. A look that had changed her life. Somehow she had felt drawn into his eyes and as soon as she looked into them she knew she would be unable to refuse him anything. For months following that, she tried to avoid looking in his eyes. Overall she found Lee frustrating – his lifestyle was beyond comprehension and she really had little respect for someone who used women the way it was clear Lee Stetson did. Despite that, though, when she looked into his eyes, she didn't see the womanizer she heard stories about around the water cooler. She saw a lost little boy, a man who was afraid to let anyone get close to him as he had lost too many people that way in the past. Amanda loved a good challenge. That was the only explanation she could come up with for why seeing the man behind his eyes, she had felt compelled to get inside.  
  
It was amusing almost, how that had been the downfall of her relationship with Dean. She wasn't even interested in a relationship with Lee. He was attractive, she knew that. But she wanted so much more than Lee could ever give her, at the time she had not been foolish enough to let herself get attached to him. However, her need to gain his trust had made her realize that she found the idea of being Lee's friend more stimulating than that of being Dean's wife. Once she realized this, she knew she couldn't continue her relationship with Dean.  
  
The problem was that once she had gained Lee's friendship, she had seen even more in his eyes than had been there that first day. She could see that despite the lifestyle he led, he had an amazing heart. He was compassionate, loving, and loyal beyond anything she could have imagined. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She had only wanted Lee to trust her so he could see what was gained from letting someone inside. But in the process she had learned more about him than she had thought there was to know and she had fallen in love. There, she had thought it. She was in love with Lee Stetson.  
  
That wasn't so bad, was it? She knew few men that were half as wonderful as Lee was, and few who would go to such great lengths for her happiness. The problem was that now that she was so emotionally involved, she wanted more than Lee's friendship. She wanted to kiss him, and not just as part of a cover, she wanted to feel his lips on hers when he was Lee and not Scarecrow. She wanted to feel his hair in her fingers, and his arms around her for more than the few seconds he allowed during the occasional hug. She wanted to feel his hand in hers even more than she currently was permitted. She wanted it all and she wanted it with Lee.  
  
Sighing deeply, Amanda wondered what she should do. Rationally, she knew that she would not get more than she already had from Lee. She could force him to trust her through persistence and gain the deep, close friendship they now shared. But she could do nothing to change the fact that she was simply not his type. Without drastic measure, she could not become someone that Lee Stetson would find attractive, and there were limits. As much as Lee meant to her, she wasn't willing to undergo huge personality changes to get his attention.  
  
She just needed to face it. This was as much as she was going to get from him. And if she could just stop wanting more, she could focus on how wonderful this was. Her friendship with Lee was warmer and more caring than any she had had before. She was better friends with Lee than she had been with Joe when they were married. Why couldn't that be enough? Picturing his hazel eyes smiling at her, she knew it just wasn't. All she could think of recently when they were together was how nice it would feel to be in his arms, to have him in hers. When had she gotten this pessimistic? She had always been an optimist – seeing the glass as half full. This glass was more than half full. It was just … it was just that she wanted the small amount missing so badly.  
  
Rising to move back towards the house, she shook her head sadly. "That's enough, Amanda King!" she told herself. "You can't keep getting angry at Lee for not caring about you as much as you care for him. If you keep doing this you'll lose him completely. Do you want that?" She knew the answer to that question before it had finished being thought. "Then this is enough. Be grateful for what you have!"  
  
Closing and locking the door behind her, Amanda headed up the stairs, vowing to herself that tomorrow she would put an end to this nonsense. Tomorrow she would appreciate Lee's friendship for what it was and stop wishing for something he could never give her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Lee sank back into his couch. When had things gotten so complicated? He was beginning to remember why he had liked working alone. When he worked alone there was no one else's feelings to consider. He never complained when he asked himself to stay in the car! Of course, staying in the car wasn't Lee's strong suit anymore than it was Amanda's, so he was careful never to ask himself to do so. But it was different. He was a full agent and could take care of himself. Not that Amanda couldn't take care of herself, but … well, he worried about her. He didn't worry about himself.  
  
Taking a deep sigh and raking his hands through his hair for the thousandth time that night, Lee tried to calm down enough to put an end to the sarcastic dialog going on in his head. Truth be told, he did miss working alone sometimes. He hated worrying about Amanda and he spent way too much time doing so. But he knew that was because he didn't know how he'd deal with it if something happened to her. He didn't want to leave her boys without a mother. But more importantly, she had become an important part of his life. He didn't want to lose her.  
  
He laughed out loud at that thought. He asked her to stay in the car so she wouldn't get hurt and he wouldn't need to worry about losing her, and all it was doing was making her miserable. By trying to keep her safe so he could keep her close, he was pushing her away.  
  
He knew he needed to stop doing so. Knowing it was the easy part, doing it was near impossible sometimes. Sometimes, they'd go somewhere and he'd look over at her in the car, and fear would grip his heart at the thought that there were men with guns waiting for them. He just wanted to protect her from that. Amanda was so good and pure, she shouldn't have to deal with these sorts of things on a regular basis.  
  
However, despite his thoughts, she clearly wanted to. Moreover, she was good at it, and Lee knew that.  
  
Besides, there was more to their argument than his asking her to stay in the car. The truth is, things had been strained between them lately. He had trouble understanding why.  
  
Leaning his head back against the couch cushions, he recalled the way Amanda had looked when he first entered the gazebo. A soft smile came to his lips as he pictured her face lit by the moonlight. "She is so beautiful," he thought.  
  
"That's no way to think about your partner," he thought in alarm, but the images and thoughts continued to come despite his desperate attempts to stop them. Her big brown eyes – they were so expressive, he could read her every thought by looking into them. Sometimes, he felt like he was being drawn into her when their eyes met. Her silky, curly hair – the way it would slip through his fingers if he had the nerve to touch it (which he had never done despite thinking about it more often than he cared to admit). Her warm smile. Her long legs. Her …  
  
"Stop it!" he chastised himself as he felt his thoughts moving to areas of her body he should not have noticed. But he couldn't help it. His partner was a vibrant, beautiful woman. Was he not supposed to notice that?  
  
Lee took a deep breath. He knew it wasn't noticing that Amanda was beautiful that had caused the recent strain in their relationship. It was the fact that he often came home and thought of how it would feel to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to make love to her, to fall asleep with her beside him. It was the fact that he woke up in the morning with her name on his lips and he knew that he'd been dreaming of her all night long. It was the way he felt whenever they touched, the warmth that crept through him at any contact. It was the desire he felt course through him when he held her close. And it was the simple fact that he didn't want to lose her and thus found himself nearly obsessing over preventing anything that might cause that to happen.  
  
Lee hadn't dated anyone in months, since Leslie. Since the day he called Leslie Amanda. They had recovered from that snafu rather quickly, but later, when the phone rang as he went to kiss her, he knew the relationship was over. At the sound of the phone ringing, Lee had felt relief, not exasperation. If he was thinking of Amanda when he was with Leslie, and was actually glad not to have to kiss her, he had no business dating her.  
  
So, when he had returned home that night, and Leslie had been waiting for him, they had talked. She had felt the same way – they were trying to pretend there was something between them that just wasn't there. She had left, amicably, and Lee had not had another woman in his home since, and it had been longer since he had another woman in his bed. He had become afraid to do so, as Amanda's presence there, while purely in his imagination, seemed to discourage other visitors.  
  
He knew, without thinking the words as they scared him, that he cared about Amanda a great deal. In fact, he knew that he was falling in love with her, but he was unsure what to do about it.  
  
However, he was sure that his recent tactic of trying to ignore it and push her away wasn't working. He didn't want to push her away, he wanted her close. And she didn't seem to be all that content to stay far away either.  
  
Closing his eyes, Lee realized that he was unsure what to do. All he knew was he couldn't keep doing what he was doing.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he rose to move towards his bedroom. He had spent too much time in self-reflection tonight anyway. Lying in bed, he smiled. At least in his dreams, Amanda was never angry at him.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through the entryway the following morning, Lee smiled slightly at Mrs. Marsten as he took the stairs to the Q-Bureau two at a time. He was determined to put the awkwardness with Amanda behind them today. He couldn't stop the way he thought about her when alone in his apartment, but he would just need to learn to live with that, and stop letting it upset him when at the office. Further, he would make a concerted effort to involve Amanda more in their cases. Whatever she needed to be happy, he would do. Anything, just so she wouldn't be upset with him anymore. He missed seeing her smile, the way it lit up her entire face, taking up permanent residence in her eyes. Lately her eyes had shown hurt and anger more often than joy, and he was going to make sure that changed, starting today.  
  
Sitting down at his desk, he began making phone calls. They would visit T.P. again and maybe Auggie to see if either had any information on Didric Talcon. He wondered if they should try Rhonda again. He worried about going by the gas station too often. Maybe if they took Amanda's car no one else at the station would realize that they'd been by yesterday.  
  
Lee's catalogue of possible family members to visit was cut short when the door opened. Amanda entered and smiling at him as if the previous night had been a figment of his imagination, wished him a good morning. For a moment, Lee thought of starting the conversation about last night anyway, but at the last minute decided to let it drop. They didn't really need to talk – he knew what the problem was and had every intention of fixing it. Besides, she looked beautiful today – bright and cheery, in short everything he associated with Amanda. He had no desire to ruin that.  
  
So, instead he rose and guided her right back out the door to head over to see Rhonda.  
  
"Is it okay if we take your car? I don't want anyone at the gas station to recognize us from yesterday," he asked.  
  
"That's fine," Amanda replied while Lee reached for her hand. Lacing her fingers with his, Amanda smiled. This was nice. She was determined to stick to her promise from last night and appreciate the little things and stop wishing for more.  
  
They drove in companionable silence to the gas station. At some point, Amanda had let her right hand fall from the steering wheel and Lee had taken it in his own, playing lightly with her fingers while she drove. Neither even noticed the action on a conscious level, but felt the pleasant effects of it none the less.  
  
Pulling up to the pump, Rhonda ran over. "I'm so glad you came by!" she exclaimed. "Those KGB agents came back this morning. I heard them say something about your Czech."  
  
Lee leaned over Amanda to smile at Rhonda. "What'dya hear?"  
  
"He's about to make his move. Right after the party tonight he's headed to France to blow up the American embassy. They were talking about waiting until after he did the deed for them before going after him themselves. Apparently his contact for the French embassy affair is Valdmir Donsky."  
  
Lee's eyes widened. Donsky was one of the most feared Russian terrorists, having taken out several American agents and being involved in many smaller terrorist attacks on American soil over the years. How had Donsky and Glaktov paired up?  
  
Shaking his head at how big this was getting, he asked Rhonda, "Do you know anything about Didric Talcon?"  
  
Rhonda thought for a moment. "Nope. Sorry, I haven't heard anything about him in a long time."  
  
"That's okay. Thanks for the tip about Donsky. It's a big help."  
  
Amanda pulled away from the gas station and turning to Lee with a smile, asked, "So, partner, where to next?"  
  
Lee took a moment to appreciate her smile. He wasn't sure what was with Amanda today, but she seemed more light-hearted than she had in recent days. He found himself smiling back without thought, simply as he was happy to see her happy. "Auggie?" he asked, and without responding Amanda turned in the direction of Auggie's newest venture, an auto repair shop.  
  
The pair exited the car upon arrival and Lee called out for Auggie. Emerging from behind a pile of tires in pretty poor shape, he approached the pair cautiously. He smiled appreciatively at Amanda, before seeing the warning look on Lee's face. He shrugged in apology at the agent as if to say, "Hey, what do you expect?"  
  
Extending his hand to Lee, he smiled and posed the posture of a business man. Or at least he attempted to – this wasn't an area where Auggie Swan excelled.  
  
Seeing Lee's annoyed look, Amanda decided to take over. Placing a comforting hand on Lee's elbow, to subtly remind him where her allegiances lie, she turned toward the mechanic. "Auggie, we were wondering if you'd heard anything on either an Obed Glaktov or Didric Talcon."  
  
"Or anything new on Valdmir Donsky," Lee added.  
  
Auggie shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Well, you know,…" he started without really saying much of anything.  
  
Lee played this game with Auggie like it was a dance. They both knew the steps and could perform them with ease. Reaching for his pocket, he handed Auggie two $50 bills.  
  
"Word is that Glaktov is working with Talcon. I haven't heard anything at all about Donsky. Something about some …" trailing off again, Auggie looked pointedly at Lee's wallet.  
  
Shaking his head in exasperation, Lee peeled off another bill and handed it to the information broker. Trying to keep his temper under control, he didn't say a word.  
  
"There's some sort of foreign attack planned on America." Lee glared at the man, and putting his hands up in self-defense, Auggie added, "Hey, man. That's all I know!"  
  
"Thanks, Auggie," Amanda said amiably, as she added some additional pressure to her hold on Lee's elbow hoping he'd follow her without harm to Auggie.  
  
Lee took the hint, grateful that he was partnered with someone less hot- headed than he was. Upon getting into the car though, he pounded on the dashboard. "It seems like no one we talk to knows anymore than we do. I just gave Auggie $150 to tell us something we already knew!"  
  
Amanda cringed as Lee hit her dashboard, but didn't say anything, letting him work off his frustration. Deciding she might as well start driving instead of worrying about the damage Lee may be doing to her car, she moved off towards Rock Creek Park.  
  
Upon arrival at the park, Lee shook his head in an effort to clear it, and taking Amanda's hand as they made their way across a broad expanse of lawn he allowed her touch to comfort him as it so often did.  
  
Seeing T.P., the couple took a seat on the bench with him. T.P.'s smile widened at seeing his old friends and giving them a warm greeting he asked, "So, what can I do for you today?"  
  
Lee filled him in on the new information they had gathered and asked T.P. what he knew. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard much, but he had heard rumors that no one was completely sure on what Glaktov's agenda was for the embassy party that night. "I've heard rumors that the party is simply a way for him to catch up with old friends," T.P. reported, shaking his head, "and has no connection with the attack on the American embassy."  
  
Placing a hand on his friends' shoulder, Lee thanked him before grasping Amanda's hand once more, and the pair made their way back to the office.  
  
Sitting down, they stared at one another, each hoping the other could make some sense over this case. Lee was frustrated. He hated cases like this – where there was so little information and not even leads with which to fill his day. It was a "thought intensive" case, and that was not where his strength's lie. Lee was a man of action, not thought.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Lee sighed deeply. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see that it was 4:30 already. He and Amanda has managed to spend all day meeting with his family members. They hadn't even stopped for lunch. He smiled at her. "Listen, Amanda. It's nearly 5 and we haven't eaten anything yet today. What do you say we knock off a little early. Maybe we could meet before the embassy party for dinner?" He flashed her his warmest smile, dimples in full view and was pleased when Amanda's face seemed to flush with pleasure.  
  
"That sounds great, Lee. See you at 6:30?"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I'm not sure who wrote the song I used here, but it was not me. The song was performed by "Survivor" and I'm pretty sure it is old enough to be plausible here. Of course, it may not be plausible music for an embassy party, but never having been to one, I don't really know what sort of music they play.  
  
  
  
Amanda stepped out her back door, calling "Lee?" very quietly. Normally she met him at the agency before they went to an embassy party, but he'd suggested he pick her up this time. She had hesitated at that. It almost made it seem like … well, like a real date. She knew it wasn't, but it was best to keep things as far from that as possible. Her imagination had a way of getting away from her when she wasn't careful. She'd misinterpret a sigh, a look, a touch… Sometimes it was just so easy to believe that Lee felt things she knew he didn't.  
  
However, when she had voiced her surprised, Lee had seemed disappointed, so she quickly agreed. However, since he couldn't just knock on the front door, he said he'd meet her out back.  
  
When no one answered her, Amanda headed towards the street. Lee stood in the gazebo watching her walk towards him, so transfixed that he forgot to respond when she called to him. She was wearing a midnight blue gown and the darkness of the gown stood in stark contrast to the pale creaminess of her bare shoulders. What was that he had thought the other night about his partner being a vibrant, beautiful woman? He had no idea. She was simply stunning.  
  
Entering the gazebo from the opposite side, Amanda gasped, surprised to see Lee standing there.  
  
"Lee! You startled me," she chastised him, but her words were soft. He had a strange, warm look on his face that she wasn't sure how to read.  
  
Lee shook his head, trying not focus on how the moonlight shone so brightly in her eyes, and seemed to caress her arms, nearly calling for him to follow their lead. He smiled at her warmly, "You look lovely."  
  
"Thanks," Amanda blushed slightly. "You don't look too bad yourself." She tried to keep her comments light, not in any way giving away how very attractive she thought he looked, he always looked, in a tux.  
  
Approaching her, he held out his arm, which she linked hers through. Placing his hand atop hers, Lee guided Amanda to the Corvette.  
  
Dinner was surprisingly relaxed. They talked about Philip and Jamie, Lee told some clearly exaggerated stories about his early field days, but talk never seemed to move towards the Glaktov case and work.  
  
Too soon, though, they needed to leave for the embassy. Lee couldn't help but notice the many pairs of eyes that seemed to follow Amanda around the ballroom, and realized that this would be, like most embassy parties he took Amanda to, one where he shouldn't leave her alone. Actually, his inability to leave her alone was the problem. She never was alone. The instant he left her side, someone else would approach her. Tonight, he didn't want to deal with the jealously that came from watching another man look at Amanda with his attraction written clearly all over his face, while Lee himself had to hide such things.  
  
He spied Glaktov nearly the instant they arrived, but Talcon was no where to be found, and it seemed as if T.P. had heard correctly that Glaktov was simply visiting with old friends. Lee wasn't even sure if that was frustrating or not. On one hand, it would be nice to get a break on this case. On the other, if this was just a social party for Glaktov, he could enjoy the night out with Amanda.  
  
Asking her to dance, they moved towards the dance floor. Placing his arm around her waist, Lee was amazed, as he always was, at how well they fit and how gracefully they moved together. It was almost as if they were attuned to one another, as he felt as if he barely needed to lead when he was with Amanda, she could follow him with the slightest of touches.  
  
As she rested her head on his shoulder, Lee inhaled deeply. She smelled almost as wonderful as she looked. He wasn't sure what sort of perfume she used, but he liked it.  
  
Glaktov moved towards the balcony, and reluctantly, Lee guided Amanda off the dance floor, so that they could follow at a safe distance.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Moving to the corner of the balcony, away from the other guests, Glaktov approached the man standing with his back to the party. "Menk!" he called to his old friend. The two exchanged a warm handshake, and then both leaned against the railing.  
  
"Don't look now, but there is a tall man with sandy hair behind you. He is with a beautiful brunette," Menk said.  
  
"Ah, yes, I saw them when they came in," Glaktov said. "She is wearing a blue gown?" he asked, and his friend nodded in agreement. "She is very beautiful."  
  
"Yes," Menk agreed, then in a surprisingly calm voice added, "They are Agency."  
  
Glaktov took a sharp intake of breathe. He didn't realize that the Agency was on to him. "Agency?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently they have heard about your new connections, my friend. If I were you, I'd get them off your tail."  
  
"Well, they're here, right? I'll be in France tomorrow," Glaktov said, showing his naïveté.  
  
"You are lucky to have Donsky's help. If this bombing is not successful, I'd hate to think what would happen to you."  
  
"What do you suggest I do?" Glaktov asked.  
  
"Distract them. And quickly!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It still looked to Lee like Glaktov was visiting with friends, and he and Amanda couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying anyway. The faint strands of a new song came out the balcony doors. The music tonight had been a mixture of classical, contemporary Czech, and American pop. The song starting now was an instrumental version of an American pop song Lee recognized vaguely. Smiling at Amanda, he asked her to dance again, and the two moved back to the ballroom.  
  
Holding her close, Lee tried to remain objective, but was having trouble. His right hand lightly touching her bare back, her head on his shoulder, her hair lightly tickling his cheek, and the smell of her perfume all conspired against him. He tried to focus on the music playing. Maybe if he just tried to remember the words to the song, he could think of something besides the beautiful woman in his arms. What were the words again?  
  
I was living for a dream,  
  
Loving for a moment  
  
Taking on the world,  
  
That was just my style  
  
Now I look into your eyes  
  
I can see forever,  
  
The search is over  
  
You were with me all the while  
  
This wasn't helping. These words just seemed way too appropriate. Amanda sighed slightly and the feel of her breath came across his lips. 'Focus on the song! Focus on the song!' he thought.  
  
Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart  
  
You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait  
  
Till I came to my senses, through some miracle of fate  
  
I was living for a dream,  
  
Loving for a moment  
  
Taking on the world,  
  
That was just my style  
  
Now I look into your eyes  
  
I can see forever,  
  
The search is over  
  
You were with me all the while  
  
Ugh! This may just be the wrong song for this. What he should really be doing was reciting his mantra. However, his brain was reciting the words to the song further even while he tried not to.  
  
The search has come full circle, our destinies are one  
  
So if you ever loved me show me that you give a damn  
  
To know for certain the man I really am  
  
I was living for a dream,  
  
Loving for a moment  
  
Taking on the world,  
  
That was just my style  
  
Then I touched your heart  
  
I can hear you whisper,  
  
The search is over  
  
Love was right before my eyes  
  
With the full intent of moving off the dance floor before the next song started and trying to focus on the case and not Amanda, Lee widened the space between them slightly. Catching her eyes, almost against his will, Lee felt himself narrow the distance he had just created. His head bowed to meet hers and all thought halted. The feeling was odd, almost as if he were being controlled by powers not his own. Her eyes held his, and he moved ever closer until he could feel her breath lightly against him. Her eyes dropped close, and he felt his do the same. His lips touched hers ever so lightly, and the shock made him tingle.  
  
Pulling away, he thought, 'What I am doing! This is Amanda.' He lowered his head in embarrassment, not seeing the confusion in his partner's brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered as he backed away slightly to put more space between them.  
  
Amanda widened the space, and in an even softer voice, replied, "So am I." She removed herself from his arms, moving towards the bar.  
  
Lee shook his head in confusion. 'What did she just say? What did she mean?' "Amanda?" he called after her retreating form.  
  
Amanda turned toward him slowly, "Lee? I'm a bit thirsty. Do you want anything?" she asked, as if nothing had just happened.  
  
He must have imagined her words. Pushing the feeling of disappointment from his mind, he smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am," and moved to join her.  
  
Standing at the bar, Lee tried to think of something to say, but his mind was working overtime, trying to determine why he'd be disappointed that she hadn't said anything after his faux pas. Finishing her drink in record time, Amanda smiled at Lee, "I need to go powder my nose. I'll be right back."  
  
Lee watched her go, still trying to rein in his whirlwind of emotions. He had kissed her. He had kissed Amanda. What had he been thinking?  
  
Amanda leaned heavily against the door of the bathroom stall before turning around to make sure it was locked. Lee had kissed her. She was having trouble controlling the beating of her heart, although she'd be hard pressed to say whether it was from the joy of the kiss or the disappointment when he apologized. She knew it was a mistake, that he hadn't meant it, but it would have been nice to live with the illusion a little longer.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she exited the stall, and stopping in front of the mirror to freshen her lipstick, she waited for her heart to regain control before moving to join Lee again.  
  
She never got that far, though. Exiting the bathroom, she was met face to face with Glaktov. She was surprised to see him so close to the door of the ladies' room, until her eyes focused on the object in his hand. Sighing inaudibly, Amanda let Glaktov take her arm and guide her out the door, the gun in his hand pressed firmly to her back. She tried to catch Lee's eye as she left, but couldn't seem to find him. As she ducked into the car Glaktov led her to, she said a little prayer that Lee would realize soon she was gone.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

Lost in thoughts about the kiss he had just shared with Amanda, Lee did not notice the man approaching him while he stood at the bar until he felt the tap on his shoulder. "You are friends with Valdmir Cosak," the man said by way of greeting.  
  
Lee could hardly believe his luck. It was Glaktov's friend from the balcony. Sticking his hand out, he smiled congenially, "Hi. I'm Lee Sampson."  
  
His companion shook Lee's hand introducing himself as Thomas Monk. The two chatted for a few moments, Lee trying to turn the conversation to Glaktov, but Monk was very quiet on the subject. As they talked, Monk moved further away from the bar and the crowd of people and Lee followed.  
  
They had been talking for nearly ten minutes with no luck on Lee getting the man to talk about Glaktov, when he suddenly wondered why Amanda hadn't come back from the ladies' room. He started to excuse himself to look for his partner, when to his surprised Monk said, "Do you know my friend Obed Glaktov?"  
  
Lee's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before he replied, "I've heard of him, although I've never met him in person."  
  
"Oh, well he has heard of you," Monk said as if he were discussing the weather. "In fact, he has asked me to give this to you." At that, Monk passed a piece of paper to Lee, and turning around, disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Shoving the paper into his pocket for the moment, Lee moved towards the restrooms hoping to find Amanda. When he didn't see her, he toured the ballroom, and when he still did not see her, he started to feel alarmed. Had she gotten so upset about the kiss that she had left without him? Straining to stay calm, Lee leaned against a wall, and decided to distract himself from thoughts of Amanda by reading the note from Glaktov.  
  
"Scarecrow,  
  
If you would like to see your lovely partner again, I suggest you go home and await further instruction.  
  
OG"  
  
Nearly instantly, sweat broke out over Lee's forehead. How had they gotten Amanda? And what had they done with her? Taking several deep breaths in an effort to stay calm, Lee moved toward a pay phone. Calling Billy at home, he had still not gotten a hold of his emotions when Jeannie answered.  
  
"Hi, Jeannie," Lee started, struggling to sound calmer than he felt. "Is Billy there?"  
  
Knowing better than to ask any questions, Jeannie passed the phone to her husband. "Lee? Where are you?" Billy asked, alarm already apparent in his voice.  
  
"At the embassy party. They have Amanda, Billy."  
  
Billy let out a long breath, "Who has her?"  
  
"Glaktov. We saw him talking to a man earlier who approached me right after Amanda went to freshen up. He claimed to be Thomas Monk and after we chatted for a few minutes he passed me a note from Glaktov saying that he had Amanda and I should go home if I want to see her again."  
  
There was a moment of silence while Billy pondered the best move, and Lee filled it with rambling, showcasing to his section chief how truly worried he was. "I'm afraid to leave. She could still be here, but now I don't know how many people at this party are working with Glaktov. I'm afraid if I begin snooping around, word will get to him. Billy, we found out today that Glaktov is involved with Donksy."  
  
"Donksy!" Billy screamed.  
  
Sounding completely crestfallen, Lee said, "Yeah, Valdmir Donsky. I wanted to talk to Cosak, but he left for a trip to visit his family in Czechoslovakia yesterday. He told me he'd contact me if he heard anything else, so I can only assume he doesn't know anything."  
  
"Okay," Billy said, "I want you to leave and go home as the note says. I think you're right. If Amanda is still at the embassy, you're unlikely to find her without Glaktov knowing you're coming. And it's unlikely they'll hurt her during the party."  
  
Lee nodded in response, then realizing Billy couldn't see him, he said, "Okay. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."  
  
Walking out the door towards his car, lost in thoughts about why he was suddenly too afraid for Amanda's safety to take use the reckless tactics that were normally his style, instead of minding Glaktov's instructions, he did not notice Menk watching him, or the man moving towards the phone himself so he could call Glaktov.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Driving towards home, Lee tried to stay focused, but he couldn't seem to get the image of her eyes, bright and full of laughter, out of his mind. He didn't know what he'd do if they didn't find her. What they'd tell her family. Actually, they would need to tell her family something soon if they didn't find her. Dotty would worry if Amanda didn't come home tonight.  
  
Exiting the elevator, Lee nearly unlocked his door on autopilot. Walking inside, he would have missed the envelope sitting outside his door if he hadn't tripped on it. Ripping it open while he closed his door, he pulled out the piece of paper, dropping something on the floor. The note temporarily forgotten, Lee glanced at the item on the floor. Diamonds glistened at him from the platinum pendant, and bending down, Lee picked it up, holding it in his hand and staring at it nearly reverently. Suddenly feeling short of breath, he moved to the couch. Still holding the heart pendant in his hands tightly, he unfolded the note.  
  
"Scarecrow,  
  
You follow instruction well. I'm impressed. Hopefully, the present I have enclosed will remind you how serious I am. I do have your Mrs. King, and I will not hesitate to kill her if you get in my way. Although I may hold off a little. She is very beautiful woman."  
  
Lee's breath caught, and squeezing his eyes shut he tried not to think about what Glaktov meant by that. Taking several deep, shaky breathes, he turned back to the note in his hand.  
  
"I hope you understand that I could not keep her here in D.C. where so many of your colleagues are available. As you read this, we are on a plane to Kansas. Seems appropriate, doesn't it, Scarecrow? I suggest you make your way to Topeka as quickly as possible. I have taken the liberty of booking you a room at the Quality Inn. You will find further instructions there.  
  
OG"  
  
Continuing to take deep breaths until he was nearly certain he was going to cause himself to hyperventilate, Lee picked up the phone and called Billy. It was late, and Billy answered the phone in gravely voice.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, Billy."  
  
"Lee?" Billy asked, then immediately went on, not needing to hear the response, "Did you hear from Glaktov?"  
  
"He left a note at my apartment telling me to go to Topeka. I'll get another message there."  
  
Billy was suddenly wide awake. "Okay. Let's think this through. Why would he be in Topeka? Maybe it's a trap."  
  
Lee's voice came through the phone laced with a hint of tears, "He said it seemed appropriate to go to Kansas. Billy, Amanda's necklace was with the note."  
  
Even if Billy hadn't know, it would be apparent to him through Lee's voice that he was too close to this case. He hesitated before responding, trying to weigh the intelligence of telling Lee that he was taking him off the case. He decided it wasn't worth it. Glaktov may not deal with another agent, and Lee wouldn't stay put anyway.  
  
"Okay, get yourself on the next flight to Topeka. But call me again before you leave and call again from the airport when you land." Billy said, a noticeably resigned sound to his voice.  
  
"What's being done about the American embassy, Billy?" Lee asked.  
  
Surprised by what seemed to Billy to be a non sequitur, he replied, "They are trying to determine the source of the bomb, but haven't yet. There's actually talk of them shutting the embassy tomorrow. It's unheard of, but may be necessary."  
  
"Can you have someone watch for Amanda? Just in case this is a trick." Lee asked, his voice nearly pleading.  
  
Billy smiled into the phone, "Sure thing. Don't worry, Lee. We'll get her back. I'll call her mother now and tell her Amanda was sent away unexpectedly, and you get yourself to the airport."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sitting on a plane bound for Topeka, Kansas, Lee stared straight ahead. He couldn't seem to get his bodily functions under control. His breathing was fast and short, his heart beat erratic, and each time he wiped his brow a fresh layer of sweat would appear. He was considering reciting his mantra the whole plane flight, but couldn't seem to get himself to start. It was a little scary how often lately he'd been in situations where he'd thought of reciting his mantra. He wondered what was wrong with him that he felt the need to clear his head of thought so frequently.  
  
Right now, he was completely and totally focused on how stupid this was. All his instincts were telling him that Amanda was not in Kansas and this was a trap. But he simply didn't have any other options. The FBI was in charge of the search of the American embassy in Paris and while he did not at all feel confident leaving Amanda to their care, without some proof that she was there, his showing up would do nothing but cause friction between the agencies. And if Amanda was there, the last thing he wanted was the FBI to resent Agency personnel. Plus, what if Amanda was in Topeka? He couldn't not go. Even if the chance was small.  
  
He thought of the last time he had seen her, before she had left for the restroom. Her face had been flushed, her eyes shining, but reflecting some disappointment. Was she upset that he had kissed her? Or was she disappointed that he had apologized for doing so? Why had he apologized? Whatever else he might think, it had felt right. More right than anything had felt in a long time.  
  
'I can't let anything happen to her,' Lee thought. 'I can't leave her boys without a mother.… Just keep telling yourself that, Stetson,' his inner voice laughed at him. 'Just keep thinking that this is all about Philip and Jamie and has nothing to do with the way your heart races when she walks into a room, or the way your hand seeks hers whenever you're together. This has nothing to do with the pleasure you get out of holding her in your arms, the way you go home and try to recall exactly what her hair smells like, imagine what it would feel like to press your lips against hers for any real length of time.'  
  
Lee's breath caught in his throat as the thought he had been trying so hard not to have finally came to him in such clarity there was no point denying it. 'This has nothing to do with the fact that you are in love with her.' There, he'd thought it. Rolling the words around in his head, they didn't actually feel nearly as scary as he thought they would. In fact, compared to the thought that he may never see her again, may never get to see her beautiful smile, hear her sweet laugh, or hold her close while the danced, it was a rather comforting thought. He was in love with Amanda King. What was so scary about that anyway? What was so scary about being in love with a beautiful, caring woman who would do nearly anything for him? The more he thought it, the more Lee realized that the only scary thought about it at all was the thought that he may never get a chance to tell her how he felt. And he vowed that if he found her, he wouldn't hesitate. He would take her in his arms, tell her he loved her, and kiss her – no pulling away, no apologies, simply enjoy the sensations.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Please forgive my ignorance on how explosives work. I did some research on this, but just very basic stuff and filled in the blanks with my imagination. I don't in any way claim that the method described here is realistic, but I'm assuming no one is reading this story to determine how to build a better bomb.  
  
Also, an apology. I know I said I'd get this finished by last week, but I'm in the middle of exams, and it's happening slower than I thought. However, it will be done by the end of this week. I promise. (Only one more chapter left.)  
  
Amanda King shook her head slightly. She really must have had too much wine at that embassy party last night. She felt a little hung over. Actually, she felt a lot hung over. Just how much wine had she had? Struggling to open her eyes she was struck by the sluggish feelings of her limbs (they seemed difficult to move), the dizziness in her head accompanied by the feeling that she was moving, and the roaring in her ears. This was worse than the time she and Debbie Anne Macabie had broken into her parents' liquor cabinet and finished an entire bottle of vodka in one evening. She smiled slightly at the memory. Her mother had been so angry, but seeing how much Amanda was suffering, her father had come to her rescue. He had confidence that his Panda must have suffered from a temporary loss of judgment and that the memory of the hang over she was dealing with would prevent it from happening again. Suddenly feeling sentimental, tears came to Amanda's eyes while she thought of how much she missed her father.  
  
What was wrong with her? She drank too much last night, she was getting all upset about her father with no provocation, and she couldn't seem to make her eyes open. 'Focus, Amanda!' she told herself, and with the utmost effort, she opened her eyes. Suddenly, it all made sense. Looking around the small area she was in, she remembered it slightly. She WAS moving and she hadn't had too much wine last night. She was on an airplane, and remembered the sting of the needle, so assumed the drug had caused her hang over, maybe even the strange sentimental feelings. Her arms and legs were bound which explained the difficulty she was having moving them. Looking around the room, she wondered if it was worthwhile to try to escape her bonds. She clearly couldn't do much to escape her captors now, maybe she should just conserve her energy.  
  
Closing her eyes, she decided to sleep just a little longer. Maybe it would help wear off the effects of the drug.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When Amanda next awoke it was to feel a tug at her arms. Groggily opening her eyes, she realized that they were no longer moving and Glaktov was at her elbow. "Up!" he ordered. Still feeling a bit hung over, Amanda tried standing. With her ankles bound tightly together though, it was nearly impossible. Thankfully, Glaktov realized this and bent down to untie the ropes. He left his gun in his right hand in plain sight, a reminder to Amanda not to try anything. It wouldn't have mattered. She still felt dizzy and weak and was in no position to attempt an escape. She vaguely recalled another sting while she was sleeping and realized she'd been drugged again.  
  
Standing back up, he resumed his pull at her arms, and Amanda again struggled to her feet, succeeding this time before slumping against her captor weakly. A man she did not recognize came into her line of sight and laughing at the pair, he said to Glaktov, "You fool! You gave her too much sedative. Of course she can barely stand." Without a second thought, he moved over to them, and placing one arm around Amanda's neck and another under her knees, he carried her off the plane. Closing her eyes, Amanda tried to imagine it was Lee holding her and bringing her to safety, but it was difficult to do. This man held no warmth and it was clear he was merely carrying her so that they could move on faster. Dumping her unceremoniously in the back of a car, the two men seated themselves in the front seat and they were off.  
  
Amanda struggled to listen to what they were saying to place where she was, but her mind was still so foggy that she barely managed to remain conscious during the short drive. Feeling arms under her knees again, she was vaguely aware that they had arrived at their destination.  
  
"Hurry!" the new man stated. "It will not be long before access is restricted enough that we will not be able to get in unnoticed."  
  
Despite desperate attempts to keep them open, Amanda's eyes dropped closed, and she was jolted awake when her body fell to a cold, hard floor. Moaning in pain, she tried to move, but found her legs bound again and her wrists tied to a pipe on the ground. She felt a rough hand on her cheek and her eyes peaked open, still too weak to determine what was going on. The hand on her cheek suddenly grabbed her blouse and tugged, the first 3 buttons flew across the room. Amanda cried out, and the man who had carried her laughed. "Don't worry. We have no need to hurt you, my dear. Just a need to worry that hot-headed partner of yours."  
  
Still not completely grasping what he said, her mind caught and held onto the last few words. "Lee?" she whimpered. But she was met with the click of the door as she was left alone, and the silence of an empty room. "Lee?" she called again, more desperately this time, before slipping back into unconsciousness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Glaktov and Donsky closed the door behind them with a click. "Is everything set up?" Donsky asked Glaktov.  
  
"Yes. I need to check to make sure the plastique is right where I placed it last night and then we should be fine." Glaktov said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. This was an important partnership and he wanted to make a good impression on Donsky. Donsky usually worked alone, and while Glaktov wasn't looking for a permanent arrangement (that would mean changing his moral code – which was strongly anti-American and Russian) he would not be opposed to working with Donsky in the future on his American projects.  
  
Donsky, getting impatient, turned towards his partner, "Well, then let's go. We need to check that and then come back here and finalize plans for our American friend. I estimate that we have less than an hour before the FBI agents start their next search of the premises. After that, they are planning on emptying the building and it will be difficult to get out before the explosion.  
  
The two men walked down the hallway quickly pausing to check the adjoining hallways at each turn. Finally reaching their goal, they entered the kitchen. Looking around quickly to make sure that they were alone, the walked over to the cabinets holding the china. Opening them quickly, the men moved in tandem, checking the cabinets for the plastique and placing a small piece of medal on each candle shaped explosive. The cabinets had been pre-wired by one of Donsky's men who worked for the kitchen staff, and wrapping the last piece of wire around a small timer, Glaktov it for 3 hours. At that time, a spark would go off, igniting the wire which would travel and thus set off the explosives in the cabinets.  
  
After one final check, the men left the kitchen and headed back to the storage room in the subbasement where they had placed Amanda. They made quick work of finishing their task, injecting her with sedative once more to assure she did not awaken before the explosive. Donsky pulled another machine from the bag he had brought with him, and Glaktov looked at him questioningly.  
  
Shaking his head at his partner's stupidity, Donsky asked, "How did you think we were going to get Stetson riled up? This is a video recorder. We will begin broadcasting the data recorded here to the television you set up in the warehouse in Topeka." Since camcorders were new, Glaktov had no idea what Donsky was talking about, but was more than willing to blindly follow orders.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Lee entered the warehouse cautiously, gun first. He had called Billy before he left the hotel, and there was no word on the Parisian embassy. FBI agents were getting ready to ask that the building be evacuated. While part of Lee wanted to make sure that Amanda wasn't there, he had an appointment here now. He didn't have time to wait.  
  
Pushing all of the emotions he'd been grappling with the last few days to the back of his mind, Lee listened carefully – listened for others in the building, for the telltale ticking of a bomb. Anything.  
  
Stepping closer into the seemingly empty warehouse, he continued to listen. Silence greeted him and he entered even further. And then he heard it. It was faint and far away, but the further into the warehouse he went, the clearer it got. Beneath the cool exterior, Lee could feel his throat tighten as he heard the sound. There was no question now – it was Amanda. Mumbling incoherently, whimpering, and calling for him. His step quickened, trying to stay calm. Who knew who else was here.  
  
Turning a corner, though, his hopes were dashed. In front of him stood a television set. Tears came to his eyes instantly at the sight in front of him – Amanda was lying on the floor. She looked pale and small. She appeared to be asleep or unconscious, and was having a nightmare. She was trying to thrash about, but with all four of her limbs tied to a pipe, she was doing little more than writhing on the ground. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her blouse ripped open. Bile rose to his throat at the sight and as with the note, he focused on not thinking about the implications of this.  
  
There was a note awaiting him on top of the television, and he opened it cautiously, hating to take his eyes off the figure on the screen. Like the others, this was fairly short.  
  
"Scarecrow,  
  
I'm sorry to say that Amanda is not here. I hope you understand that I could not have you get in the way of my plans for the American embassy in France. I would suggest that you go there to find her, but I fear that by the time you read this letter it will be too late. Then again, maybe not.  
  
Wonderful to live in the 1980s, is it not? The image on your screen is live, being broadcast to you from Paris, compliments of new technology. It takes work to broadcast a television signal from Paris to Kansas, but my contacts, as you well know, are as capable as yours.  
  
I wish you well, and hope to meet in person one day,  
  
OG"  
  
Scarecrow shuddered. The letter had been almost friendly. Glaktov was insane.  
  
"Lee!" Amanda screamed, and Lee turned his attention to the screen once again. She had sat up, but quickly slumped back down, and it seemed as if she must have been calling out in her sleep. Staring at the screen in horror, a small voice reminded Lee that he should call Billy, try to get a plane to Paris. Anything, but this. Watching her suffer was doing little good for either of them.  
  
With a hand pushed through his hair, and a resigned sigh, Lee turned towards the door. A loud noise came from the television set, and Lee spun around in time to see nothing but smoke and flames. They'd done it. They'd managed to bomb the embassy. And Amanda had been inside. She couldn't really be hurt, though. She must have survived. She had to have as he couldn't still be breathing if she didn't. Besides, he could still hear her whimpering. It was faint, and far away, but he clearly heard her whimpering. Staring at the screen, begging it for answers, he finally got one. He was not hearing Amanda's whimpers. The sounds he heard were his. He was whimpering, and tears ran down his face. She was gone. They'd taken his Amanda.  
  
Falling to the ground, sobs racked his body. How would they tell her sons, her mother? How would he manage to wake up tomorrow? On the cold floor of the warehouse, Lee Stetson got little else by way of answers, but a lot by way of pain.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	10. Chapter 10

Lee Stetson was unaware how much time had passed. He had lost the ability to track much of anything except the aching hole inside. Taking a deep breath to calm his sobbing, a small voice in the back of his head said, 'Call Billy.' But Lee still wasn't thinking clearly. The small voice repeated its request several times before the agent understood and pressing his hands against the floor, pushed his way to a standing position. His legs felt like jelly, and his head was swimming. It was like being drugged, but he knew that that wasn't what had caused the reaction.  
  
Making his way out of the warehouse, Lee spotted a payphone near the road, and walking slowly, made his way towards it. Dialing the Agency phone number, he waited while he was connected with Billy's office. "Melrose here," the familiar voice came across the line.  
  
"Billy," Lee started, but then stopped, finding talking too much effort.  
  
"Lee?" Billy's voice carried quite a bit of concern for his agent and friend. Lee did not sound like himself. "Lee, where are you? What's wrong?"  
  
"She wasn't here, Billy," Lee told him, his voice rife with grief. "There was a television set broadcasting her. The note said she was in Paris. She looked so awful, Billy. Pale and tired. She was unconscious and having horrible nightmares, squirming around on the floor, trying to get away, but they had her tied to a pipe. And she was calling to me, Billy. She was calling for me and I couldn't get to her in time." Lee finished his description with a sob and Billy's concern rose that much more.  
  
In an effort to bring Lee back to his senses, Billy barked at him, "Stetson! Calm down! You need to think like an agent right now, not a man! Now give me a status report!"  
  
It seemed to do the trick. When Lee spoke again, his voice was a bit clearer. "There was a note and a television set. The note said she was in France and the television set showed her. It looks like they drugged her, maybe battered her around a bit." There was a pause while Lee recalled the way her open blouse fell off her shoulder, but decided not to mention that to Billy. It was an unimportant detail for now. "I went to leave and call you and heard this loud noise from the screen. When I turned around, I could see it, Billy. I could see the American Embassy in flames." As he finished, Lee's voice began to take on the lost, little boy aspect again.  
  
Billy was worried, but more than that, confused. "In flames? But, Lee, the bombing wasn't successful. The FBI agents apprehended both Glaktov and Donsky leaving the building. They are being held in custody in France. Neither is willing to talk, but the bombs were found."  
  
A small amount of hope took residence in Lee's heart, and with slightly more life to his voice, he said, "There was no bombing? So what did I see? Have they found Amanda?"  
  
"No," Billy reported, sounding sad himself. "They haven't been able to locate her. They are still questioning Glaktov and Donsky and still looking though."  
  
"She could have been in a different building. She could be anywhere, Billy." The plaintive note returned to his voice. 'She could still be dead,' the small voice reminded him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Billy said softly, "Lee. I want you to make your way to the airport. Call me when you get there. I'll have Francine book you on a flight to France. We'll have someone over to your hotel to get your stuff and send it back here. I don't like not knowing where Amanda is. I want you to talk to Glaktov and Donsky. But Scarecrow…" he started before Lee could even reply, "I need you to question them as an agent, not as Amanda's friend. Maintain your cool, Man."  
  
Quietly, Lee replied, "I'm on my way," and hung up the phone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Less than two hours later, Lee was again on an airplane, and again thinking of reciting his mantra. He wasn't even sure what he'd been doing the last three hours, it was as if his mind had shut down. When the plane landed in France, Lee exited and hailed a cab over to the embassy, still on autopilot.  
  
Entering the building, Agent Ron Smith of the FBI approached him. "Hey, Stetson!" the man said happily, clapping Lee on the back. "Good to see you! What brings you here?"  
  
Smiling slightly, Lee replied, "Hi, Ron. I'm here about the bombing."  
  
Ron frowned, "That's what I'm here for. But you know we got the guys who did it and found the bombs?"  
  
Taking a deep breath in an effort to maintain his focus, Lee said, "Yeah, but the guys who did this kidnapped an American and we haven't been able to find her. She has two kids and …" Lee's voice trailed off as he finished the sentence in his head, 'And I love her.'  
  
"Wow! Sorry, man. I hadn't heard about that, but there's so many of us working on this, it's not surprising. I know there are still agents questioning them. How'd the lady get messed up in this?"  
  
"She's my partner."  
  
Ron laughed, "Your partner's a mother? Sorry, Scarecrow. Can't picture it."  
  
Lee winced at the sound of his laughter. "Yeah, well, she's the best partner I've ever worked with, and if we don't find her soon, I may not get the chance to work with her again." His voice took on a harsh quality as he finished, and Agent Smith was reminded of why Lee was there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lee. We'll find her. Why don't we head down to talk to Glaktov and Donsky?"  
  
Shaking his head, Lee gave a faint smile in thanks. "So, who do you want to talk to first?" Smith asked.  
  
"Glaktov. He's the one who took her," Lee said, his voice taking on a cold undertone.  
  
Leading the way into the room, Lee could see Glaktov through the one-way mirror. He was alone for the moment and seemed to be studying the ceiling.  
  
"I'll wait out here," Smith offered, and Lee entered the room.  
  
At the sound of the door clicking, Glaktov glanced up. Smiling at Lee, his eyes registered recognition. "So, Scarecrow. You decided to join the party. Did you enjoy the video in Kansas?" As with the most recent letter, Glaktov's voice held a note of friendliness that Lee found a bit chilling.  
  
"Cut the crap, Glaktov. Where is she?"  
  
Leaning back, Glaktov looked shocked, "Hey, I thought we were on friendly terms. Calm down!"  
  
Grabbing the man by the collar, Lee unconsciously dropped his voice a little lower, "We are not friends, Glaktov. You took my partner. Beyond everything else you've done, that fact alone makes me your own personal enemy. And trust me, you don't want me to do hate you anymore than I do at this moment. Now, WHERE IS AMANDA?"  
  
On the other side of the glass, Smith winced. Not at the anger in Lee's voice – he hoped that would get through to the terrorist, but at the pain that was clearly there. His eyes went back to Glaktov as the man replied to Lee's request, sounding only slightly shaken.  
  
"Hey, didn't you see the video? I'm sorry, pal, but she's no longer with us. It's too bad, though," Glaktov gave Lee a toothy grin, "She sure was nice-looking," seeing Lee flinch, he pressed his advantage, "Even more so than I thought when I first saw her. All … covered up."  
  
Something in Lee snapped, and he pushed the man against the wall, his arm against Glaktov's Adam's apple. Alarm showed in the man's eyes, and he gasped for breath.  
  
Lee's voice got very quiet and even deeper than before, "If you touched one hair on her head, I will personally come back and rip each of you limbs off. Now, I will ask you one more time. Where is she?"  
  
Glaktov looked around, weighing his options. If he ever made it out of this mess, Donsky's men would kill him if he gave anything away. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he wasn't going to die right now if he didn't give Stetson any answers. Finally, immediacy won out over probability. Donsky's men were more likely to hurt him, but right now, it was Lee who was making it difficult for him to breath.  
  
"She's here. In a sub-basement. Donsky told me that you were going to see an explosion, but I don't know where he planted the bombs. It could have been in the sub-basement with the woman. I don't know. We were deep enough below the embassy that you may not be able to feel the effects here. But I didn't touch her, man. Just ripped her dress a little. Donsky told me to." Sadly, the man sounded more like a scared little boy than a terrorist at this moment. It made Smith smile.  
  
But it had no such effect on Lee. In fact it was hard to tell what his reaction was at all. He removed his arm from Glaktov's neck and the man fell to the floor with a thud. However, Lee was out the door too soon to hear it.  
  
Smith took in the frenzied appearance of his friend and decided he'd have to be the calm one. "Let's go see Manson. He has blueprints of this place."  
  
Lee agreed, although what he really wanted to do was run through the building until he found her. But he knew, they'd find her faster if they were logical in their search.  
  
Entering the office, Smith reported the news to Agent Manson. He didn't bother to introduce the two men, he didn't think Lee was in the mood to meet new people. Manson began looking through several papers to find the blueprints when the phone on his desk rang.  
  
"Manson," he answered. "You Stetson?" he asked Lee after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yes," Lee replied as he took the phone. "Scarecrow," he said into the receiver.  
  
"Lee. Glad I caught you," Billy said. "We just got word from the Parisian police. There was an explosion in an empty warehouse this morning right around the time you called me. There were no human remains found. I'm guessing that's what you saw."  
  
Lee smiled into the phone, "Oh, that's great, Billy. Amanda's here. Glaktov said she's in a sub-basement and I'm waiting to see some blueprints of the embassy."  
  
When Billy replied, Lee could hear the smile in his voice, "That's wonderful news, Lee. Call me once you find her."  
  
"Will do," Lee said before placing the phone on the cradle.  
  
"We found it," Smith told him as Lee hung up the phone, and the two men headed for the door. "Good news?" Smith asked, seeing that Lee looked calmer now.  
  
"Yeah. They had sent me on a wild goose chase for her and when I reached the destination they had set up a video camera so I could see her. Then I saw an explosion, so I wasn't even sure if she was okay when I got here. But we just got word that there was an explosion in an empty warehouse earlier today."  
  
"I was wondering what Glaktov was talking about," Smith said as they reached the door to what he and Manson had assumed was the sub-basement Glaktov had talked about. Opening the door, and walking inside, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Lee entered right behind him, and seeing Amanda he brushed Smith aside in an effort to reach her. Kneeling on the ground next to her, Lee wasn't even sure what to do. She didn't seem much different than she had this morning. Still unconscious and writhing on the ground. His elation at her being alive was quickly replaced by the pain at seeing her like this. He felt almost paralyzed with indecision. Should he untie her, or hold her until the nightmare passed? Finally deciding on the former, he reached for the ropes holding her legs to the pipe. Her ankles were bloody from fighting them, and her wrists, when Lee freed them, were in a similar shape. Placing his arms under her, Lee lifted Amanda into his lap, holding her close, and whispering what he hoped were soothing words into her ear. It was of no use, and soon out of words to use, Lee's whispers moved from soothing words to soothing noises.  
  
He was so focused on calming Amanda down, he forgot all about Smith. Ron took in the scene with interest. This was a side of Scarecrow he'd never seen before – warm and caring. It was nice. But right now his concern was not for his old friend, but for the woman in his arms, who did not seem well by any measure.  
  
"Lee," he said quietly, and took a step back in surprise when their eyes met. Lee looked … well, he didn't know, but more upset by this than he would have expected even having seen him try to comfort his partner. "I think we should get her to a hospital."  
  
Lee nodded in agreement, and stood up, still cradling Amanda in his arms. He carried her upstairs, continuing his efforts to soothe her. Smith ran ahead so he could call an ambulance.  
  
The ambulance arrived quickly, and placing Amanda on a stretcher and taking her vital signs, the EMTs placed an IV in her arm. Lifting the stretcher into the ambulance, they started to close the door, when Lee jumped in. He didn't even bother to ask if it was okay. As far as he was concerned, there wasn't a choice in the matter.  
  
He held her hand the whole way, still whispering soothing sounds. Meanwhile the EMT drew blood, so that it could be analyzed as soon as they reached the hospital.  
  
With his free hand, Lee brushed Amanda's hair back from her forehead. "You're going to be okay, Amanda," he whispered, "You're going to be fine. You have to be fine." A tear fell from his face onto hers, and brushing it aside, he whispered, "You need to be fine, Amanda. Philip and Jamie love and need you. … I need you, Amanda. … I love you."  
  
He continued to hold her hand and brush her hair with his fingers, but his speaking slowed as he began crying again. She didn't seem to be much better now. She had stopped struggling, but they had given her something for that.  
  
They reached the hospital and Lee found himself pushed aside as the staff began taking care of Amanda. He stood in the emergency room staring at the floor, when a doctor approached him.  
  
"Mr. Stetson?" the doctor asked, and smiled when Lee nodded, "Mrs. King is going to be just fine. She was given a rather strong sedative, but she is already showing signs of coming out of it. She's vaguely responsive now. You can go see her if you'd like."  
  
Lee followed the doctor to Amanda's room, and sitting next to the bed, he took her hand in his. "She's going to be fine," the doctor repeated. "We will need to keep her a couple of days to make sure she's okay. The sedative they used is experimental and we aren't completely sure of the effects, but we have no reason to think there will be any problems. You can stay as late you'd like tonight," and with that the doctor left them alone.  
  
Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, Lee smiled down at her, "Hear that, partner. You're going to be fine. I told you." He felt her squeeze his hand slightly and he smiled. She knew he was there.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	11. Tag

"I'm sorry, Mother," Amanda said. "I would have called if I could, but I wasn't feeling well and slept nearly the whole time I was gone." Seeing Dotty shake her head, Amanda fought the urge to scream. She tried really hard to be as honest as possible with her mother, sometimes it was just so difficult.  
  
"Fine, Amanda. If you can't tell your own mother that you're okay while away, I guess I'll just have to live with that."  
  
"Mother!" Amanda called after her mother's retreating form, but Dotty continued to walk away. Amanda shook her head. Her mother would forgive her, she knew she would.  
  
Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Amanda glanced out the window. She was hoping Lee would stop by tonight. He'd been acting strangely since she had awoken in the hospital in Paris. She had found him right there with her when she woke. He was holding her hand, and he'd fallen asleep with his head on her stomach. She smiled at the memory. 'What a way to wake up!' she thought. He'd barely left her alone the two days she'd been in the hospital, although once she woke up she insisted he spend his nights at a hotel. It just couldn't be comfortable to sleep like that. She was surprised at his resistance.  
  
He'd continued to be very attentive on the trip home, and then waited nearly three hours at the Agency for her to be debriefed just so he could drive her home. When they reached her back door, he had asked her to dinner the following night claiming that they had something important to discuss, but when she'd asked what, he'd been evasive, giving her yet another hug before slipping away without answering any more questions.  
  
Lost in thought, Amanda did not notice the man peeking into her kitchen, so jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on her kitchen window. Smiling, she pointed to the backdoor, and met him outside. To her surprise, Lee gave her another hug. Pulling away, she raised an eyebrow and he shrugged in apology. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just so glad you're okay."  
  
She smiled at him, "Well, I'm glad you came back. I was hoping you'd stop by."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that we got word today that the FBI have wrapped up the case. Both Glaktov and Donsky are in custody as well as Menk, the guy who approached me at the party. From the evidence they gathered it looks like they won't be getting out anytime soon."  
  
"That's great, Lee," Amanda smiled at him. Their gazes locked for a moment before both looked away a little embarrassed.  
  
Without a word, they moved hand in hand toward the gazebo and once seated both looked at the ground uncomfortably. Neither knew how to start the conversation they wanted to have. Amanda regained her voice first.  
  
"Lee," she started quietly and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You can ask me anything," Lee replied earnestly.  
  
"I have these fuzzy memories from before I woke up. I remember getting to France and falling to the ground once we reached the embassy," she quickly moved on at the look of pain that crossed through Lee's eyes, "and I also vaguely remember you removing the ropes," she smiled at him, needing to stop and take a breath. This was going to be hard to ask, but she knew it would burn her up with curiosity if she didn't. "And I thought that in the ambulance," she paused again, and when she continued her voice had dropped to nearly a whisper, "I thought you maybe, … well,… you might have told me that you loved me."  
  
The words rushed from her mouth in such a rush that it took Lee a minute to determine what she'd said. Once he did, he was unsure how to respond. Glancing at Amanda, he could see her staring at the ground so hard he wouldn't be surprised to find a hole there tomorrow. Shaking his head in amusement, he moved a bit closer to her and putting a finger under her chin, guided her head to face him. Looking into her eyes, he smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I did," he said simply.  
  
Amanda didn't move. She wasn't sure what the appropriate response was to that. He loved her? Really? And exactly how did he mean love? It had taken all her courage to ask the first question. She wasn't sure she could ask another.  
  
Lee could see the confusion in her eyes, but was suddenly feeling a bit shy himself. He felt his hand move slightly of its own accord, so that while his forefinger continued to hold her chin up, his thumb began to trace lazy circles on her cheek. Amanda gasped, but didn't reply, nor did she move from his grasp.  
  
Knowing he'd come here to tell her this anyway, Lee took a deep breath and then started speaking softly, "I wish you'd been conscious the first time you heard me say that. I was going to tell you tomorrow night. I … Well, when I realized that Glaktov had you, I couldn't think clearly, I just knew that I wouldn't be able to go on without you. Amanda, I've been falling in love with you for a very long time, but I was afraid of it. Afraid that if I told you, you'd … be hurt. Like Dorothy, my parents. I just … I don't want to lose you. But when Glaktov took you, I suddenly realized, that I can't prevent that from happening. I don't know if there's something out there that hurts the people I love, but I love you whether or not I admit it to you, to myself. And if something were to happen to you, I'd want you to know how much you mean to me."  
  
Amanda's eyes got wide while Lee spoke, but she said nothing. Gathering the last of his courage, Lee's hand moved further back to caress the space just behind her ear, as he leaned forward. He hesitated, his mouth nearly on top of hers, his fingers still lightly touching the sensitive skin behind her ear, and just as he lost his nerve and began to back away, Amanda leaned forward. Their lips met briefly before they both backed away, unsure of what had just happened. But Lee's hand still seemed to have a mind of its own and it traveled further still, now tracing the line of her neck, reveling in the feel of her silky skin beneath his finger.  
  
While neither said a word, they sat awfully close together, neither having retreated fully from the kiss. Looking into each other's eyes, they could see their own desires mirrored back at them, and nearly simultaneously, they moved towards each other again. This time, the kiss did not seem to startle them quite so much, and neither moved away. Instead, Amanda's arms made their way around Lee's neck, her fingers getting lost in the short hairs resting on his collar.  
  
When they needed to come up for air, they moved back slowly. Lee's hands came to rest on Amanda's cheeks and he began tracing the lines of her face, in awe of the woman sitting in front of him. "You are so beautiful," he said, his voice reverent, as he leaned to kiss her again.  
  
Just as he was about to touch his lips to hers again, she leaned back. "Lee?" she said. He didn't reply, but she could read the question in his eyes. "I love you, too." The words were simple, but the answering smile in his eyes caused her whole face to light up. The sight made Lee laugh although he wasn't sure why - he just suddenly felt so happy, laughter seemed the appropriate response.  
  
But Amanda cut off his laughter, pressing her lips to his.  
  
Backing away from her slightly, he smiled. "Well, I no longer have anything important to discuss with you tomorrow, but can I take you to dinner anyway?"  
  
Shyly Amanda replied, "You can take me anywhere, just as long as we're together." 


End file.
